A Kunoichi's Despair
by Tainted-InuYoukai
Summary: When anger turns into death, loved ones become hated ones. Hated ones become the ones you need. And the famous traitor ninja started everything by running off to find Alpha-152. Warning: Character death and sexual content.


_**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own the DOA series, they belong to Team Ninja and Tecmo. I only own the little events that take place in the fanfic. XD SO, enjoy the story. x3**  
_

_The death of her was pretty much the death of me... I never thought I'd actually kill my own sister. But she deserved it.. It left me with a void inside. Like there's nothing for me to do. I just sit here in the Hajinmon village. Watching over and still supporting the Mugen Tenshin from the shadows._

* * *

**Flashback to four months ago.**

The two stood in a room in Kasumi's home, where she'd finally been accepted back from the clan.

"Ayane. Why're you here?" The delicate voice of Kasumi spoke, looking at her younger sister, Ayane. Ayane simply glared at her. Anger building up inside of her. She balled her fist up and hurled a fist at her shouting "Traitor!". On instinct, Kasumi teleported out the way and appeared behind Ayane, landing four jabs and an strong elbow sending Ayane hurling across the room and into the wall. Ayane got up and wiped the clear saliva that sat on her bottom lip from the attack. She only was bent up with more rage, and charged her, landing a three piece kick combo sending Kasumi through the wall and outside.

Kasumi quickly got up, brushing the wood from her and got into her Tenjin Mon stance, waiting for Ayane to approach her.

With Ayane sprinting out the ruined home, she leaped out and landed on her feet. Maintaning a regular stance. "Stupid bitch.. you made Ryu and Hayate go on that mission which ended in the death of them. All because you decided to go after Alpha-152 in a fit of rage. You should be ashamed, traitor." She barked, going into her Hajinmon stance, she glared at Kasumi as Kasumi did the same.

Kasumi made the first move and charged her with a roundhouse kick and Ayane simply ducked and grabbed Kasumi by her ponytail and yanked her to the ground. Kasumi let out a small whelp of pain and watched as Ayane leaped in the air and landed on her stomach. Kasumi let out another small whelp of pain and watched as Ayane jumped off. Kasumi held her stomach and watched as Ayane landed a hard kick to her cheek sending her crumbling to the side. Kasumi let out a small scream. Ayane drawing the Tokkosho to finish her off quickly. Kasumi's eyes widened as she gained an impulse to fight for her life. Drawing her Wakizashi, her and Ayane's blade clashed. Creating sparks, the tension between the two was great. Not even a sword could cut it.

Ayane had the upperhand with only a bruise on her back. Kasumi had slight blood coming from her mouth and a wound on her stomach. While Ayane had a sinister grin on her face, Kasumi stood in shock as her younger sister looked excited she was going to die. She took the moment and teleported, leaving sakura petals as Ayane stumbled forward some. Searching for any trace of Kasumi. She sensed something was off as she dodged to the side where Kasumi's heel landed.

More rage built up inside her as she threw her Tokkosho at her and it spun in a 360 degree the entire time. Kasumi teleported once more and threw Wakizashi as a last resort. Ayane teleported out in a flash of white and purple with a purple butterfly coming out and appeared right in front of her Tokkosho and grabbed it; launching it at Kasumi all in one motion. Kasumi had no where to go as she watched her last few moments of life. The weapon landing directly in the middle of her chest. Letting out a loud scream of pain, she fell backwards and watched her vision slightly blur. Ayane came up and pulled it out and kicked her rib causing her to roll over in pain.

Ayane enjoyed the pleasure of torturing her to death. So she did. Kicking her ribs, stepping on her palms, and slapping the side of her blade to her face before an idea came to her mind. The worse kind of pain any virgin woman could feel. Going down to her waist, Ayane squatted, right in front of her underwear. Slipping her panties down so her womanhood was visible, she slowly guided her Tokkosho around the folds.

Kasumi gasped, losing air for a few vital seconds.

Ayane smirked, and stuck the blade in. All the way in and pierced the thin layer of skin, and twisted the blade inside of her. The pain Kasumi felt, screaming at the top of her lungs and to her hearts content. Ayane thrusted the blade inside her a few times, tearing her walls slightly as she violently pulled the blade out of her causing Kasumi to cry in pain.

Ayane simply stuck the bloodied blade into her sister's stomach. Screaming to the top of her longues, she kicked her over on her back and stuck the blade inside her back entance causing Kasumi to practically die from the crying. Kasumi's scream excited the lavender Kunoichi as she thrusted it vigorously in and out before pulling it out and into her stomach and twisted and turned, grinding her organs.

Kasumi only cried, her last moments of life were being taken by Ayane. The last person she'd expect to actually kill her. Kasumi only watched herself die. In her own pool of blood.

Her vision blurred, sounds became muffled as she slowly slipped from this world.

And then...

Gone...

* * *

Okay, tell me how you like this so far. XD. The second chapter is going to be about how Ryu and Hayate died. O So atleast one review? Or else, the chapter wont come up. I'm serious. ;~;


End file.
